ourfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth
Beginning At the beginning, she was just an average human. She was born into a merchant family back in the medieval era. For the first 13 years of her life, she had a wild imagination. The belief of fairies, and dragons. Her father called it "childish nonsense". But what did she know? She was a child. Once she reached the age of 13, her father taught her the tricks of the trade. The family business. At first, she wasn't interested. Once she was introduced to what she would be doing, though, she lit up. Elizabeth had the chance to be creative. It was nice. At first, her father didn't approve of what she made. But it made them more than the rest of the family all together. At age 15, her jewels got more intricate. She had improved very much over the years. They had changed from a "gift shop" to only jewels, every family member pitching in with Elizabeth's jewelry. Unfortunately, it all had to come to an end. At 18, her dad had to find her a suitor. Men from all over the town made offers for her hand. None were good enough for her father. He shooed them, yelling "Is this really what you have to offer for the most beautiful mind in town?" Weeks passed. He found her a suitor. Sir Firlace. Knight to be. The moment she met him, she was delighted by her father's choice. But alas, and unfortunate end met Elizabeth. Just mere weeks before the wedding, she died at the hands of a dragon. She fought tooth and nail, but it wasn't good enough. Zombie Elizabeth Immediately following her death, Elizabeth was revived by Sir Firlace, who she learned is Christ. But she became something inhuman. She began to torment the town, and the once beautiful mind was no longer beautiful. Elizabeth had been placed in the castle dungeon, where Christ spent many, many years getting her almost human again. He had been successful, having Yofiel aid him in making her craving for human flesh stop. Modern day Not much is known about Elizabeth since becoming human again. All that has been told was her and Christ having some slight complications in their relationship. Elizabeth is open for roleplay. Personality Elizabeth used to be the sweetest girl anyone could meet. She still can be. But even with her craving for flesh being gone, she can relapse to the animalistic behaviors that came with being a zombie if you make her mad enough. She tries not to get mad, though. But it is in human nature to get angry from time to time. The one thing that never changed is her creativity. She still loves to make jewels. But materials had changed over the years.. So she makes do with what she has. Relationships Christ Currently, their relationship is a bit rocky. She wanted to try something new and did. When she didn't like it, she went back to Christ. Mark Thorn They were temporarily neighbors in the castle dungeon when Christ was trying to get them both back to being human. She was the only one who could seem to talk to Mark without him snapping at her. She would have loved to think of them as friends.. But they didn't know each other long enough. Yofiel She only met him one time. He turned her back human. Leviathan The initial reason she ended up how she is now. Category:Humans